This invention relates broadly and generally to a personal force resistance cable exercise device, force resistance assembly, and method of exercising. In exemplary embodiments discussed herein, the present exercise device is generally light weight, compact in size, and portable, can be conveniently stored under a bed or in a closet, and can be readily transported anywhere by anyone. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may combine various structural features and elements described in Applicant's prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 8,845,499. The complete disclosure of this prior patent is incorporated herein by reference.